Shinji, life at Nerv Headquater's
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: This is so far about Misato's hidden affection for Shinji, one day she gets him rite were she wants him!
1. Default Chapter

Looking back at my past life, I see that I dont have much to live for   
  
Rei looked into Shinji's eyes, her eyes were welled up with tears and was on the verge of crying. Shinji looked deep into her eyes and told her that everything will be ok. As they waited for emergency help to arrive, Misato was glaring at them from behind eva unit 1.   
  
Misato has always has a little thing for shinji ever since he first arrived to Nerv. She had no idea why she'd be attracted to a little kid like him, but deep down her heart told her that something was up with this guy, something about him was causing her to be attracted to him.  
  
After the emergency crew took Rei away to the Nerv hospital to be treated for he injuries from unit 0, Misato came up to shinji. "So shinji, do you think Rei will be ok?" Misato started a normal conversation that she hoped would lead to home. "Yeh, I hope. Why does unit 0 always go beserk?" Shinji asked, looking at the ground to keep out of the gaze of Misatos eyes. "Im not sure about that, but we are working on it. Hey do you wanna come home to get some food to eat?" Misato said making the depressing conversation into something more cheerful. "Yeh sure, as long as it's something instant and not your so called 'home' cooking!" Shinji joked and they headed towards the exit.  
  
Misato knew that shinji has never 'experienced' girls before, so she was planning on making this as easy as possible on him. When they got to their place Misato secretly locked the door and tidied up...a bit. As shinji took out some of the instant noodles from the cupboard, Mistato took some beer from the fridge. She also knew he's never had a drink before, so she opened it up for him, and put a little something in it to...help shinji. He pull the sting on each noodle cup and placed them down on the table. "Shinji, would you like a drink of this?" Misato asked offering the opened beer to him. "Uh...no thanks I dont drink that stuff." He said a little confused that MISATO is actually offering HIM the beer! "Hey come on you gotta try this some time dont ya! Please? Just this once?" Misato begged, pulling a puppy dog eye face at him. Shinji blushed and accepted the offer.  
  
Not long after, they had both finished there noodles and misato had about 10 beers, while shinji had about 3. "This stuff aint that bad you know!" Shinji said, off his face. "Heehe! Yeh! 100% beer is all we NEED!" Misato yelled out, pissed as she always is. * but with sum of that date rape shit I put in, everything is perfect! * misato thought to herself. On that note, she began to start moving towards the innocent little shinji.   
  
"So shinji, what do you wanna do?" Misato said as smoothly as she could. "Hmm I dunno Misato...maybe crack a couple more beers or something?" Shinji suggested, not know what Misato was getting at. "Hey, what about you come with me?" Misato took his hand and led him toward her room. With the sudden rush of getting up, the date rape drug took its hit on shinji. He followed along, not even sure where he even was. "Misaaaaaaaaato..." shinji was doped up heavily and couldnt keep a straight face or even keep his word clear.   
  
*HeEHE this is it boy!* Misato said evilish in her head. She started to undo shinjis shirt, and being the doped up little shit he is, shinji thought he would do the same to her. They undressed each other up until they reached their underwear. "Ok Shinji, be very still, I know your gonna enjoy this!" Misato said, slurring her words as she spoke. He put his head back and sighed happily. She removed his boxers and bean to give him a handjob. Shinji twitched and moaned, giggled and then yelled with excitement. She then moved her head down to make it a head job, this seemed to turn shinji on even more. Just as shinji was about to blow his load, misato removed her head to let him go. (lol!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Fuuuuuuck........" Shinji could only manage to say, puffing and worn out. "Now..." Misato said removing her underwear. Shinji looked up and saw her standing there. She kneeled down in front of him and kissed him on the forehead, then slowly moved down towards his lips. Making this as passionate as possible, misato positioned shinji to lie on his back. She then got on top and made her way with him. He moaned more and groaned until he went off again. Misato got off and hugged him tightly. "It's ok now...its ok." Misato assured him. Shinji began to cry on her shoulder, he was confused and emotionally hurt as he had realised what had just happened. Deep down inside, misato was very sorry for what she had done. She knew that it was wrong and that taking this young child into her hands and doing this to him was going to stick to him for ever.  
  
The end? Or should I continue on with another day or the after affects on shinji and misato...there days at nerv from now on? Plz tell me so I can continue back on writing!  
  
Ja-Ne  
  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	2. after

Ok pplz, thanks 4 the reviews! Im heaps suprised too! I know that it was little rushed into   
  
it...but it was something i wanted to write within an hour. And this is what i came up with.   
  
With the few demands i got i will continue on with this fic, plz enjoy and tell me wot u   
  
think...also tell me any ideas you might have or tips 2. ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
Weeks had passed and Misato hadnt herd a word from Shinji. He had locked himself in his room   
  
and he only came out at night to eat do whatever. Misato began to worry more than she had   
  
before, she knew what she did was wrong that night and thought better talk to him. "Shinji?   
  
shinji? are you ok? Im coming in ok..." Misato slowly opened his door and peeked in.   
  
Shinji was curled up on his bed like he usually is, with earphones in his ears. Misato crept up behind   
  
him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Shinji?" Misato whispered. Shinji just rolled   
  
onto his stomache and put his face into the pillows. Misato got a bit annoyed by this, but   
  
understood his situation. She took out his earphones and rolled him onto his back. "SHINJI!   
  
Listen to me! Im SORRY!!!! Im worried about you! let me help you please! PLEASE forgive me!"   
  
Misato cried out, pouring with tears. Shinji stared into Misatos eyes and knew that she was   
  
deeply sorry. He still had a sort of hatered to her though and she had taken away his innocince.   
  
He turned away and thought for a moment. "Hey um Misato...I forgive you..." Shinji said in the   
  
sad shinji voice. Misato wiped away her tears and gave him a hug. SHinji didnt move for a moment,  
  
but hugged her back eventually.  
  
After this Shinji decided to come out of his room and be around at Nerv. He visited Rei in the   
  
hospital as she was still recovering from her injuries. He knocked on her ward door and opened   
  
it slowly, he peeked in and said hi. Rei just looked over at him and gave him the same lifeless   
  
face she usally expresses.   
  
"Um Hi Rei! Are you doing ok?" Shinji asked shyly. "Yes" Rei replied and stared into shinji's eyes.   
  
"I know whats happened to you Shinji." Rei said sternly. "Uh What?? What do you mean by that rei?"  
  
Shinji's voice was shaky and he obviously was afraid she knew what had happened between him and   
  
Misato. "I know that you have been hiding away in your room ever since that incedent with misato."  
  
Rei studied shinji's expessions some more than said. "I know this because we are insynch. I know   
  
what happened to you, i can sence your emotion flow. And i also know that you can sence mine."   
  
Shinji's face was in shock. *Gosh! Shes rite! i've known every emotion she feels, very rarely it   
  
is something positive nor negitive...its usually netral...zero emotion...almost blank slate.*   
  
"Its ok, you dont have to worry, i know what your feeling at the moment, you are very confused.   
  
I wont mention this to any one either ok? Thank you for coming to see me." Rei finished and   
  
virtually fell asleep. "Thankyou Rei, your a great help." Shinji looked at her then left the   
  
room. When he got out he sat on the waiting seat out side her ward. *woa, she said....thankyou  
  
...that a first..well in a long time...* Shinji thought then headed out to Nerv Headquarters.  
  
No one else at Nerv had a clue what had happened and wernt interested in Shinji's long absence.  
  
Ok ppl im sorry if this chapeter was shit....readers block....i cant think of anything else at   
  
the moment. Sorry...PLEASE suggest something for me!! Im going to move on to a different story   
  
until i regain ideas for this story ok?   
  
Ja-Ne  
  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


End file.
